1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory and more specifically to a method, apparatus, and computer program product for performing a set of operations on a data storage device such as a hard disk drive, a solid state device or any other type of storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in Redundant Array of Independent Disk (RAID) arrays, when a hard disk drive (HDD) or any other type of data storage device fails or encounters an error, the only recover action possible is to reset the drive to a prior state. If the reset fails or the drive is reset too many times, the drive is rejected by the RAID array, removed from the RAID array, and sent for failure analysis testing. The rejected drive requires the RAID array to be rebuilt from a spare drive, which costs time and money to the customer. Currently, as many as half of disk drives rejected as faulty are found not to have a fault, or “no trouble found” during failure analysis. Currently, no solution exists to detect these no trouble found drives before they are returned to the manufacturer or third party as rejected parts.